


Why me???

by TeatimeDuchess



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jonas is scared and horny, M/M, Mitch likes scaring his boyfriend, Zombies, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeatimeDuchess/pseuds/TeatimeDuchess
Summary: Mitch takes Jonas on a movie date, and Jonas finds out that he likes to be scared, as long as Mitch is there at the end of everything to hold him close.





	Why me???

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the long exposure fandom, but I have fallen so deep into mitjo hell, which means you can probably expect more fics outta me. Hopefully.
> 
> A huuuuuge thank you to Mars (smokeplanet) for creating this incredible comic with extremely relatable and loveable characters (Why are you so amazing?!?!).
> 
> And as always, much love to my literary wife TheLordofLaMancha and also to my partner Sarah for beta-ing and re-reading my fic a million times♡♡♡♡♡ You can blame the moose joke on TheLordofLaMancha.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jonas was wary. Excited for sure, but nervous nonetheless. It was the first time that him and Mitch had planned a movie date. Sidney was covering for him (with an extensively planned, excessively elaborate homework story), Mitch had promised to buy the tickets, and Jonas had bought snacks; everything was set for tonight.

The only issue was that Mitch wouldn't tell Jonas for which movie the tickets were. They had only briefly discussed movie options. Jonas had hinted at the new superhero movie. Mitch had just said "Don't worry babe, I got it covered." with that stupid grin on his face, and had left it at that. The freckled boy had definitely not been satisfied with that answer.

Jonas stared hard at the screen of his phone, scrolling through the website for the local theater. There were only 5 auditoriums at the Sellwood Cinema, which meant only 5 movies that Mitch could have chosen from....one of which was a horror movie. 

That was a 1 in 5 chance that Jonas would be too busy curled up and covering his eyes to even watch what was happening on screen. A movie trailer presented itself above the showing times, and he paled at the very thought of it playing automatically. Quickly, Jonas closed the site and flopped back onto his bed.

He had texted Mitch numerous times over the past few days, asking about movie details, pushing for any sort of information that would give it away. Mitch had done his best to give Jonas every answer except the one he was looking for. The last of the texts that the freckled boy had sent were various threats revolving around Jonas' sexual abstinence for the next month if Mitch didn't tell him. 

The resulting text back was "joey im hrt ud thretn me like that".

He could just hear Mitch's deep laughter. 

Joey-bean: It's that new zombie movie, isn't it.

Mitch♡: Not tllin u joeeey 

Mitch♡: c u 2nite spots ♡♡♡

Frustrated red glowed around his head, and he clenched his fists. He knew it was the fricking horror movie. He just knew it. 

The amount of attempts that Mitch had made to get him to watch a horror movie was ridiculous. He'd managed to evade the cinematic experience each time, excuses spewing from his mouth so that he could escape. Heat bubbled low in his stomach, anticipation and fear turning his lights a sickly green.

_HECK._

Maybe he could feign illness, though with his stomach rolling the way it was, he wouldn't really have to fake anything. 

But guilt poured into his gut to tussle with the fear. Mitch had been so excited about buying movie tickets, going out on a date to somewhere they hadn't yet been together. And as much as Jonas hated the idea of a horror movie...well his amorous feelings for Mitch outweighed his fear. Though not by much.

With a defeated sigh, he pushed himself off his bed, shoved some prebought snacks into his pant pockets, and grabbed his skateboard. He was as ready as he would ever be.

***

Darkness crept into the sky as Jonas stopped in front of the brightly lit cinema sign. His heart beat loud in his ears at the sight of a tall figure leaning against the side of the building, away from the other milling moviegoers. A glowing cigarette hung from between crooked teeth.

_Mitch._

His mind sighed out his boyfriend's name and he had to concentrate to keep his pink lights from flaring up in the dark. The smile on Mitch's face when he spotted Jonas threatened that concentration; Jonas was sure that his face was glowing even without his powers. He kicked up his skateboard and walked over quickly. "Hey Mitch." 

Mitch flicked the cigarette butt onto the ground, stamping out the glowing embers as he exhaled the last draw of smoke he had taken in.

"Heya Spots."

A bashful smile pulled at Jonas' lips and he wrapped his arms around the taller boy, a spark of nervous green flickering around him. He could feel Mitch tense up a bit, then relax. Hopefully it was dark enough that no one would notice them off to the side.

"So..." Jonas' voice was laced with nervousness and question. Mitch, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was asking, shifted to pull out two tickets from the pocket of his jean vest, holding them in front of Jonas' face with a grin. Zombies.

_Hecking heck._

Jonas groaned in exasperation and thumped his fist against Mitch's chest. "Why do you do this to me." Mitch laughed and wrapped an arm around him. "I'm hoping you'll jump into my lap and I'll get to hold onto you tight. Protect my babe from the big, bad zombies." Though the grin was still in place, Jonas could see the bright blush creeping across Mitch's face. 

"My hero." Jonas rolled his eyes but grinned back, a rivaling blush on his own cheeks. He gave Mitch a half hearted shove.

Maybe...maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

Jonas didn't get any more time to think on the state of his own future well-being; he said a small prayer to whatever higher power was up there, as Mitch wrapped a tight arm around his shoulders and led him into the movie theater.

***

It hadn't been bad. Not as bad as Jonas had been expecting at least. Only about a sixth of the popcorn had been lost due to jump scares, and he was proud to say that he hadn't climbed into Mitch's lap, sobbing pathetically. He had, however, gripped his boyfriend's arm tightly, partially leaning over the arm rest to get closer, and had (at the scarier parts), used Mitch's larger hand to cover his eyes. Jonas swore that, even in the darkness of the theatre, he could see that fond smile on Mitch's face grow with every flinch and hard press of his fingers. To say that Mitch had eaten up the attention would be an understatement. 

They exited the theatre amidst the crowd of people (some of which, Jonas realized belatedly, went to their school). Their arms knocked and their fingers brushed. Jonas craved more contact, but the rudely inquiring gazes of their schoolmates stopped him from acting on the desperate need to hold Mitch's hand. They walked in comfortable silence until the theater was out of sight.

"Joey, let me walk you home?" It was a clear, crisp evening, and who was Jonas to deny such a chivalrous offer on such a nice night? He hadn't wanted to appear pathetic or needy, but... he was a little freaked out by going home in the dark, alone, especially with the attention they had garnerd from a couple of distasteful students from Sellwood High.

Besides, it would be rude to say no, and Mitch looked like an anxious mess while waiting for Jonas to respond.

"That would be really nice Mitch."

The smile that lit up his boyfriend's face made Jonas' heart beat faster, and he laughed softly. Mitch grabbed his hand and led him towards the tree line.

"Fuck yeah! Let's take the short cut through the woods!"

Jonas slowed down until he was being pulled forward by Mitch alone. The thought of going through the dark forest sent a shiver down his spine.  

_Okay Jonas. Be logical. The worst thing in those woods are the squirrels, and you can use your lights to navigate. And it'll get you home faster._

And out of sight from the rest of the town, he could finally entwine his fingers through Mitch's. It was worth a little bit of anxiety if he could be perfectly alone with Mitch for a while.

It didn't take long before the trees surrounded them, Jonas walking with his skateboard under one arm, and his other arm looped through Mitch's. He may have been walking a little too close for practicality, but the warmth and solid feel of Mitch pressed against him was comforting in the dark. Lime green lights floated around their heads, wispy and lighting their way.

"Are you sure there's a shortcut through here?"

"Ya Joey, don't you trust me?"

Something rattled in the distance to their right and Jonas gripped tighter onto Mitch's arm, nails digging in. "Stop that, you jerk!"

"I'm not doing anything Spots. It's just a chipmunk or some shit like that. You're awfully fucking jumpy right now." Mitch grinned down at him, leering in the dark. "Besides, I'm the scariest thing out here right now-"

Twigs snapped, louder than before, closer.  "That....that sounds too big to be a chipmunk." Jonas willed his lights further out, trying to illuminate more of their surroundings.

"Maybe it's some meeses."

"Mitch. Just, no." Joey gave his boyfriend a deadpanned look. "And there are no moose in California!"

The bush right next to them shook and Jonas screamed. He could picture perfectly one of the gory undead crawling out from under the brush, entrails dragging and leaving a bloody trail. 

The area was bathed in frantically shifting green light as Jonas stumbled back and pulled Mitch with him.

The older boy, after the momentary startle, snickered and gently pulled his arm away from Jonas, eyes fixed on the shaking bush. Mitch took a couple of steps towards it, and Jonas whimpered, trying and failing to grab Mitch's arm once again.

"Mitch don't! Come back here. Let's just go home, please."

Apparently, the more scared Jonas was, the more Mitch was determined to find the source of the shaking. He stopped in front of the bush and looked back with a grin at his shaking boyfriend, before roughly prying the branches out of the way.

"See Joey, it's just a stupid-"

Mitch never finished his sentence, as he was pulled, yelling and kicking, into the foliage.

Jonas screamed again, tears springing to his eyes. His mind was caught between running for his life and grabbing Mitch's quickly disappearing legs. He stood there like a fool for what seemed to him like hours, gripping his skateboard to his chest like a lifeline, watching in horror as his boyfriends' legs thrashed around. His mind shouted conflicting thoughts of escape and aid. But he needed to help Mitch.

The skateboard clattered to the ground and Jonas ran forward to grab Mitch by the ankles, pulling hard. Tears ran down his face as a million scenarios ran through his head. What if he pulled Mitch out and the top half of his body had already been eaten? Or if Mitch had been bitten, would he bite Jonas next? Maybe there was a horde of zombies shambling towards them right now and Jonas would be torn apart. He sobbed and tugged harder at his boyfriend's legs.

And that's when he heard it. Laughter. His boyfriend's laughter.

Jonas dropped Mitch's legs and stepped back, anger and confusion and fear and embarassment all coursing through him. His lights flowed out, a multitude of colours that would be beautiful under any other circumstance. Adrenaline still told him to flee, his mind screaming to run even though there was no apparent danger. The rush pooled lower as well, into his stouch and groin and...He was a little hard. And that...well, that was mortifying. Turned on and terrified. 

Why was he so gullible? He had known that Mitch got a kick out of scaring him, and this had been the perfect night to do so.

"There isn't a shortcut through here. Is there...and the bushes shaking. That was you..." 

Mitch had, with plenty of struggling and flailing, finally managed to right himself, though his hair was in disarray and there were leaves and dirt clinging to his clothes.

"Oh come on babe, it was just a joke! You saved me from the big bad bush." Mitch went to wrap his arms around his little lover and got a hand to his chest instead. Jonas felt like an emotional mess.  "That was so mean." 

Mitch met his boyfriend's teary eyed gaze and his grin softened. "Sorry Joey, but it was such perfect timing." He held his arms open again, willing Jonas to enter his embrace. The freckled boy succumbed and slowly curled against Mitch's larger frame.

"So mean, you jerk."

Jonas buried his face against Mitch, inhaling the comfortingly familiar scent of smoke and cheap cologne. He managed to get his breathing under control after a while, though his pulse still beat too loudly in his ears. Mitch kissed the top of his head. Murmurs of how sorry he was were interspersed with soft chuckles. Jonas knew he wasn't all that sorry. And he knew that Mitch would scare him again someday.

And he actually couldn't wait.

Now that he had calmed down, he could evaluate his situation. And the adrenaline spike from being terrified had gotten him way harder and more excited than he cared to admit. He didn't know if he could or would ever admit to Mitch how he had been aroused from being scared.

He carefully detached himself from Mitch's arms with a deep sigh, taking the few steps to where his skateboard lay on the ground. "Can we go home now?"

"That depends. Are you still mad at me?"

Jonas hmm'd for a moment as he bent over to pick up the board, thinking about the question. Even after all of that, he wasn't. Mitch hadn't meant any harm, and they had both come out of the prank unscathed. Even if he had been upset, it was impossible for him to stay angry for long. He shook his head with a soft "No."

"But you're still the jerkiest jerk in the world." 

Clutching a hand to his chest, Mitch feigned being shot. "Ugh, you wound me Joey." They both burst out into fits of laughter, only ceasing for a moment as Jonas leaned up to press a quick kiss to Mitch's lips. In the soft, pink glow of the wispy lights, Jonas slipped his hand back into Mitch's and they continued on through the woods.

Maybe one day he would get the courage to tell Mitch.


End file.
